Les étoiles brillent même dans la nuit noire
by Roro4ever
Summary: Quand un dragonnier est capturé, que devient le peuple pour qui il s'est battu? Et que fera Arya?   Laissez un commentaire, Come on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Au Coeur de la Nuit**

Je ne voyais plus que lui.

Lui, au cœur même d'une pièce d'aspect sombre et humide.

Au centre, un homme y était enchainé. Hélas l'obscurité m'empêchait d'entrevoir son visage. Cependant, je pouvais distinguer des liens qui lacéraient ses poignés jusqu'à son sang. Son torse nu était recouvert de profondes blessures. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur ce point: on l'avait torturé

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Au début d'une faible intensité, puis de plus en plus fort.

Des pas lourds…

La porte que je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas remarquée, grinça et un Ra'zac fit son apparition. C'est alors qu'une voix familière retentit. Elle provenait du prisonnier.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous dévoilerai rien: dit t'il avec une voix pleine de détermination.

Le Ra'zac, le frappa avec sa cravache. Un cri étouffé se fit alors entendre, provoqué par la violence du coup porté. Ces créatures étaient vouées au mal.

Ma surprise fut totale lorsque surgit une mystérieuse femme. Je ne l'avais point entendu approcher. Vêtue d'habits pratiques pour de longs voyages, elle était recouverte d'une grande capuche qui dissimulait ses traits.

- Tu peux disposer maintenant lui ordonna-t-elle avec une voix autoritaire.

Quand il fut parti, elle enleva lentement sa capuche et deux oreilles pointues émergèrent. Je restai sans voix: elle appartenait à mon peuple. Pourtant, après des siècles d'existence je ne l'avais encore jamais vu . Je connaissais tout les membres de mon peuple. Cependant ce visage m'était inconnu.

Elle était d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux longs de couleur châtain tombaient en cascade sur ses étroites épaules. Quand à ses yeux, splendides et émeraudes, ils brillaient de mille éclats dans la pénombre de la pièce. Cependant, quelques mèches rebelles, dissimulaient une ancienne cicatrice marquée par le temps.

- Une Elfe ? Ici? Dit t' il avec un ton plein d'étonnement. Visiblement, il était aussi surpris que moi.

Après un moment, il finit par se ressaisir et répliqua d'un ton sec :

- Depuis quand une elfe sert-elle ce méprisable Galbatorix?

Que me voulez-vous?

Elle lui prit à l'aide de sa main droite son menton, afin qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Avec une lueur mystérieuse dans ses yeux, elle s'esclaffa et lui déclara:

- Moi ? Juste m'entretenir quelques minutes avec toi, au puissant Tueur d'ombre.

Puis ces mots prononcés me firent comme pareil qu'une décharge électrique.

Et un nom surgit alors,

Un seul,

ERAGON

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Ouvrant grand mes paupières, je balayais l'espace qui m'entourait d'un regard, cherchant la présence d'Eragon. Il restait introuvable. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon cœur continuait sa course folle, au point d'éclater d'une minute à l'autre.

Mon esprit, quand à lui, essayait tant bien que mal à se remémorer avec exactitude ses images bouleversantes . Je refermais désespérément mes yeux afin d'instaurer le calme dans mon esprit. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je revoyais Eragon, prisonnier et subissant un interrogatoire avec les pires tortures. Dans le temps, moi aussi j'avais vécu cette expérience. Prisonnière et condamnée à souffrir dans la forteresse de Gil'ead. Si Eragon et Saphira n'étaient pas intervenus, et bien…

Une nouvelle crise de convulsion s'empara de mon être tout entier.

Lupusänghen, qui s'était endormi à mon côté, se réveilla d'un bond, l'épée à la main, prêt à parer au premier venu. N'apercevant aucun danger, il me regarda étrangement, comme si j'étais devenu folle, puis parut comprendre. Il se rapprocha, s'accroupit et me murmura de sa voie docile et remplie de sagesse:

- Arya, je connais ton tourment: un mauvais rêve vient d'hanter ta nuit. Veux-tu m'en parler?

N'arrivant pas à lui adresser une seule parole, elle revit cette scène. Lupusänghen, voyant ma détresse, m'enlaça fermement. Instantanément, sa présence me réconforta et un bien-être se répandit dans tout mon corps.

Retrouvant un esprit lucide et clair, je me levai d'un bond et plia mes affaires rapidement. Prête à partir, une main bienveillante m'attrapa par le bras:

- Arya,que fais-tu?

- Eragon a besoin de moi. Nous avons repéré déjà de nombreuses positions ennemies pour la bataille avenir. Poursuis la mission que Nasuada nous a confiée.

Pour ma part, il faut que je m'en aille. Eragon est dans le plus grand danger. Il doit en être de même pour Saphira, mais je ne l'ai point aperçue dans mon rêve. Je crains le pire.

Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller, mais c'est alors que Lupusänghen me demanda:

- Continuer seul notre mission ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, seulement une question me tiens au cœur. Tout une ligue des meilleurs magiciens pourrait s'en charger. Alors, pourquoi tiens-tu t'en rendre, toi spécialement, princesse d'Ellesméra

- S'il venait à arriver malheur à nos plus fort alliés alors tout le peuple des Vardens tomberait. Ce serait alors la fin de l'Alagaësia toute entière. La perte de l'espoir.

Je me dois de faire mon possible pour garder cette faible lumière encore en vie.

Je savais que je n'avais répondu qu'en partie à sa question.

Cependant, je partis ne voulant pas m'attardait davantage.

Pensant que je ne connaissais pas moi même la réponse.

Pourtant, j'eus cru que mon silence en disait long,

Bien trop long à mon goût …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**La place de l'étoile**

Je ne savais pas où me rendre, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose: je courrais à en perdre haleine.

Lorsqu'un dragonnier est de passage, il est aisé de le suivre à la trace: la végétation n'en est plus la même. Tout en est bouleversée. La Magie se met alors à opérer. Comme si l'amas de feuilles mortes qui obstruait votre champs de vision, laissait désormais place aux plus magnifiques des paysages. Quelques fleurs à peine écloses s'étendaient dès lors. Quel romantique cet Eragon ! Cette pensée fit naître instinctivement un sourire sur mes lèvres. Cependant, ce moment fut de très courte durée. Je revoyais avec effroi mon rêve. Il fallait que je tente par tous les moyens de sauver Eragon et Saphira. Je le ferai. Un lien invisible s'était tissé entre nous, construit par le temps et l'amitié. Du moins, en ce qui concernait Eragon, j'avais grand mal à trier mes sentiments. Car dès que j'avais la faiblesse de songer a lui, un autre homme surgissait dans ma tête. Une personne que mon cœur avait choisi à tout jamais: Faolin.

Sa mort m'avait à tel point affecté que mon cœur en restait meurtri. J'étais devenue une sorte de condamnée. Je chassais cette pensée: il était mort maintenant. Me tourmenter aggraverait encore plus ma situation, et je ne serais pas en moyen de sauver celui qui compte maintenant énormément dans ma vie. Un homme qui possédait d'ailleurs le don de s'attirer les ennuis.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêtais. M'agenouillant a terre, je pris dans mes mains un peu de terre. Je l'hume longuement, et sentis son odeur. Eragon était passé par là. Le chemin continuait vers l'Est. Avant de repartir, je fis un trou dans la terre. D'un simple " ... " l'eau survint et s'engouffra dans le creux. Utilisant une fois de plus la magie, j'appelai le nom de ma mère. Elle finit par apparaitre, avec son plus fidèle compagnon: le corbeau au nom de blagden. Voyant mon air grave, elle fronça légèrement son front et posa un doigt devant la bouche.

- Arya, ma fille, qu'as-tu ? Lupusänghen n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il finit d'espionner nos ennemis pour préparer la prochaine bataille a venir.

Mais qu'importe ! J'ai un terrible pressentiment: Eragon est en danger.

- Il n'est pas de tout repos ce garçon, dit t'elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Vous m'avez dit un jour que les rêves étaient porteurs de messages.

- Parle mon enfant s'exclama t'elle, en reprenant tout son sérieux. Qu'as-tu vu ?

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir élucidé le mien, mais il est encore rempli de mystères. J'ai aperçu Eragon, séquestré. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je distingue l'endroit.

Puis est venu l'hôte

Et d'un murmure à peine audible, j'achevais :

- Une elfe au visage méconnu de tous ...

Un long silence s'ensuivit, pesant et presque inquiétant. Cependant, ne voulant pas lâcher prise, je demandais d'une voie anxieuse:

- Qui est elle Mère? Comment cela se fait-il que j'ignore son existence ?

- Si tes dires sont véridiques, Arya, je ne vois qu' une personne. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle réapparaitrait un jour. C'est pourquoi, tu dois aujourd'hui, connaitre la vérité ...

Une de nos plus vieille légende Elfique raconte que par delà les océans et les terres, il y eut les astres du ciel. Toute les étoiles du ciel se rassemblèrent et voulurent en une nuit, donner en héritage à cette terre tant aimée, le Bien. Elles fusionnèrent toutes et prirent l'apparence d'une enfant de toute beauté. Cette fille reçu les dons de générosité, de bienveillance, d'amour et bien autres innombrables qualités. Les esprits sacrés confièrent ce cadeau du ciel aux elfes, qu'ils jugèrent assez bon pour s'en occuper. Malheureusement, Galbatorix apprit à notre grand détriment, cette apparition des plus mystérieuse. Les années passèrent sans que rien ne se produisit. Mais le félon guettait l'instant propice pour attaquer et capturer l'enfant, qu'il jugeait trop dangereuse. Lorsque la chasse des dragonniers commença, tout le peuple elfique en fut bouleversé. Ses parents adoptifs lâchèrent un instant leur vigilance, trop occuper à venir en aide aux dragonniers. Hélas, elle le leur furent enlevée. Galbatorix, avec l'aide de ses puissants sorciers, remplirent cette enfant du Mal. Après tout les monstruosités qu'elle connut en ces lieux ombres, elle ne réussit jamais à pardonner à notre peuple.

Incarnant à la fois le Bien et le Mal, elle avait désormais deux faces, deux visages.

Mais cette enfant des étoiles garda à jamais son nom,

Seul héritage reçu,

Elenwe: "L'étoilée"...

Bientôt, les mots de ma mère se voilèrent comme une couche invisible, pesante sur sa bouche. Une vingtaine d'ombres surgirent des bois.

On n'entendit bientôt, plus que les appels de détresse d'une mère alarmée criant le nom de sa fille Arya, dans la pénombre d'une nuit, à peine commençée ...


End file.
